Primeval Retour aux origines
by LilweenGalatrass
Summary: C'est toi qui a tout déclenché, toi chair de ma chair. Sang de mon sang. Si tu meures, si tu disparais, le futur ne deviendra pas ce qu'il devrait devenir..." Début de la Fanfic : Fin épisode 3 Saison 3 Connor x Abby Nick x Jenny
1. Chapter 1

Pour cette Fanfic, voici quelque infos lire :

- Elle commence la fin de l' pisode 3 de la saison 3.  
- Il y a des changements de cette pisode en question.  
- Certains pisodes de la suite de la saison, seront r crit par moi.  
- Il y aura un nouveau personnage principal, et encore un secondaire.

Je pense que c'est tout au niveau des "grands" chnagements sinon j'en rajouterais par la suite... 


	2. Episode 3

Ce qui est en gras est ce qui vient de la série. Le reste ce sont mes changements...

**

* * *

Tout le monde venait de sortir du CRA en feu... Connor et Becker avaient retrouv Cutter temps, dans la salle de sa maquette ; Nick Cutter regardait autour de lui, cherchant visiblement quelque chose ou quelqu'un, Connor se mit courir vers Abby tentant de lui expliquer ce qui s' tait pass :**

**Abby : Connor ! Que s'est-il pass ?**  
**Connor : Probablement une bombe !**

**Nick regardait nouveau autour de lui... Tout le monde se pressait et on avait du mal comprendre ce qu'il se passait...**

**Becker : Occupez-vous des bless s en premier.**  
**Nick : O est Helen ?**

**Jenny se retourna brusquement vers lui le foudroyant du regard...**

**Connor(toussotant) : Elle est s rement l'int rieur.**

**Nick regarda vers le CRA et se tourna vers un agent, le regard de Jenny tait m l d'incompr hension et de haine... Nick attrapa la lampe torche qui pendait la ceinture de l'agent ; Jenny lui attrapa l' paule pour l'arr ter en criant :**

**Jenny : Non ! Elle n'aurait jamais lev le petit doigt pour vous !**  
**Nick : Oui, je sais.**  
**Jenny : Restez ici alors ! Elle ne m rite pas que vous y retourniez !**  
**Nick : ... Je r'viens vite !**

**Il partit laissant Jenny incr dule face la situation.**  
**Une fois l'int rieur il se mit fouiller pour retrouver son ex-femme, il n'y avait que des flammes et il pouvait reconna tre au milieu des d bris les corps des agents d'Helen jonchant sur le sol, il vit enfin Helen et l'artefact sur le sol... Il le prit, l'enroula dans sa veste et le cacha dans un norme tuyau tomb ici par hasard... Il se mit secouer Helen...**

**Nick : Helen.**

**Elle commen a se relever en toussotant... Elle observa son ex-mari :**

**Helen : Tu es revenu ici expr s pour moi ?**  
**Nick : Oui.**  
**Helen : Ah ! Tu as toujours t un sentimental !**

**Nick se releva pendant qu'Helen se relevait elle aussi en titubant l g rement :**

**Helen : Tu sais o est l'artefact ?**  
**Nick : Et o tu l'a laissais ? C'est toi qui l'avait en main !**  
**Helen : A quoi il sert Nick ? En quoi est-il si important ?**  
**Nick : J'en ai pas la moindre id e. Allez, viens maintenant il faut y aller !**

**Nick sortit de la pi ce d vast suivit d'Helen qui sortit une arme :**

**Helen : Je suis d sol Nick je ne peux pas te laisser repartir !**  
**Nick : Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Qu'est-ce qui va pas encore ?!**

**Il se retourna et vit l'arme point vers lui, il comprit. Il murmura comme pour lui-m me :**

**Nick : C'est pas vrai a va pas recommencer.**  
**Helen : Tu vois, rien a chang , la preuve. Le futur restera toujours plus important que nous deux.**  
**Nick : Entre nous Helen, tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de discuter d' a ?**  
**Helen : Si tu avais vu ce que j'ai vu tu comprendrais...**

**Ils s'observ rent un moment, la tension r gnait. Helen commen a pr parer son arme :**

**Helen : Je suis d sol Nick... Je suis oblig d'en arriver l .**  
**Nick : Tu veux qu'j'te dise, tu m'd ois... Je te croyais bien plus intelligente que tu n'l'es...**

Les yeux d'Helen lui piqu rent... Aurait-elle le courage d'en arriver r ellement l ? Elle ferma les yeux ne voulant pas voir la mort de son ex-mari qu'elle aimait encore un peu... Elle tira, sans viser... En rouvrant les yeux, les larmes coul rent rapidement, am re elle tourna le dos en voyant Nick tomber au sol, g missant de douleur... Elle partit sans regarder derri re elle...

**********

Jenny : Ca devient trop long, il devrait d j tre revenu...

Abby observa Connor, il hocha la t te affirmativement... Puis il regarda en direction de Becker, tous deux hoch rent la t te en signe de consentement et ils partirent dans le CRA n' tant plus rien pr sent... Une fois l'int rieur ils cherch rent Cutter...

Connor : Cutter !  
Becker : Cutter !  
Connor : Professeur ! Professeur Cutter !

Ils le cherch rent encore un moment puis Connor s' cria :

Connor : Becker ! Je l'ai trouv ! Il est l !

Becker arriva en courant et ils commenc rent s'approcher de Nick qui g missait et grima ait de douleur...

Connor : Professeur ! Professeur, comment allez-vous ?  
Nick(serrant les dents) : A ton avis ?  
Connor : Vous tes bless la jambe !

Nick avait re u la balle d'Helen dans la jambe gauche, haut de la cuisse...

Becker : O est Helen ? Elle est encore dans les parages ?  
Nick(idem) : Non... Connor.  
Connor : Oui, professeur ?

Nick montra du doigt tremblotant l g rement, le fameux tuyau dans lequel se trouvait l'artefact :

Nick(idem) : L'artefact...

Connor prit l'artefact et comprit :

Becker : On va vous faire sortir d'ici Professeur.  
Connor : On heu.. a veut on ? Tous les deux ?  
Becker : Qui d'autre Connor ?  
Connor : Ben je suis plut t t te que muscle et je suis pas s r que ce ...

Becker avait soulev Nick d'un bras et coupa Connor dans ses lans :

Becker : Fermez-la Connor et aidez votre patron.  
Connor : D'accord.

Connor aida Becker et tandis que Nick marchait plus ou moins sur une jambe il dit voix basse entrechoquait par son souffle :

Nick : T'as raison Connor, t'es plus une t te que des muscles...

Ils sortirent non sans difficult s et imm diatement, Jenny, Abby et Sarah se "jet rent" sur le Professeur pour avoir de ses nouvelles, Lester resta lui, plut t sur le c t appelant tout de m me nerveusement les pompiers... Jenny avait les larmes aux yeux :

Jenny : Tu m'avais dis que tu reviendrais vite ! Tu me l'avais dis !  
Nick : Tu pleures ?.. Pour moi ?...

Les pompiers arriv rent ce moment ; tandis qu'ils commen aient emmener Cutter en quatri me vitesse, Jenny lui tenait la main et suivait le brancard...

Nick : Ne pleures pas.  
Jenny : Je me suis trop inqui t ... Je t'aime trop pour ne pas pleurer...

C'est ce moment que choisirent les pompiers pour mettre le brancard dans le camion ; Jenny l cha avec des regrets amers la main de Nick qui partait d j pour l'h pital le plus proche... Deux mains se pos rent sur ses paules, une tait celle d'Abby et l'autre celle de Sarah, elles taient l pour la soutenir. Jenny leur firent un mince sourire...

Lester : Ne perdons pas de temps, allons-y !  
Sarah : Je viens avec vous.  
Jenny : Moi aussi.  
Abby : Nous vous rejoindrons plus tard, on a des Diictodons dont on doit s'occuper... N'est-ce pas Connor ?  
Connor(se massant l' paule) : Je les avais oubli ces deux-l !  
Jenny : Tr s bien, alors faisons comme a. Sarah : Ne vous en faites pas Jenny, il ira tr s bien.

**********

Lester tait assit dans un coin de la salle d'attente, attendant la fin de l'op ration. Sarah tait elle aussi assise et lisait un magazine de mode, elle tait s rement la plus tranquille de tous. Becker tait appuy contre un mur et faisait sauter dans sa main un morceau de fer qu'il avait trouv dans le CRA en feu et qu'il avait gard il ne sait pas trop pourquoi. Jenny elle, faisait les cent pas devant la porte battante... Abby et Connor arriv rent en courant et se post rent l'entr e de la salle d'attente, essoufl s :

Abby : On s'est occup s des Diictodons, alors ? Des nouvelles ?  
Sarah : Le Professeur est toujours en salle d'op ration.

Le m decin arriva un soruire aux l vres, ceux qui taient assis se lev rent et ceux qui taient plus loin se rapproch rent :

Jenny : Comment va-t-il Docteur ?  
M decin : Bien, ne vous en faites pas. Deux mois d'arr ts maladies et il sera comme neuf !

Tout le monde soupira :

Jenny : On peut le voir.  
M decin : Il dort alors je ne pense pas que cela serve grand chose. Rentrez chez vous. Vous avez eu une longue et dure journ e ; reposez-vous. Il est en s curit .  
Sarah : Je pense que c'est la voix de la sagesse. Abby : Jenny ? Vous voulez qu'on vous raccompagne ?  
Jenny : Non merci, a ira.  
Connor : Vous tes s re ?  
Jenny : Oui, ne vous en faites pas.

Chacun partit de son c t pour couter "la voix de la sagesse"...

**********

Jenny venait de rentrer, elle poussa un long soupir et posa ses cl s et son sac sur une table puis alla se jetait sur son lit... Elle tait puis e... Elle s'endormit rapidement pour ne r ver de rien du tout, une nuit sans r ve..

* * *

Voilà, c'est tout et y'a pas grand chose mais j'ai mis en place les murs de la Fanfic il ne me reste plus qu'à y mettre le toit !


	3. Episode 4

Pour lpisode 4, disons que cest lquivalent du vrai pisode mais sans les passages tristounets o ils se souviennent de Cutter. =)


	4. Episode 5

Pendant un mois il ne se passa pas grand-chose pour Cutter. Tous les jours ses amis alternaient les visites, une fois Jenny, une fois Abby, une fois Connor, une fois Sarah Il fut surprit tout de mme de voir venir Becker ! Il ne sattendait pas du tout a Avec Abby ou Connor ils parlaient de lavance des travaux, avec Sarah de son propre travail sur lequel elle pouvait continuer de travailler malgr les dgts, elle prenait son propre ordinateur. Avec Becker ils parlrent surtout de se qui stait passer ce jour-l, des blesss de lquipe quil y avait eu, des morts, malheureusement Avec Jenny, ils se disaient bonjour, et en revoir, mais ils ne parlaient jamais entre les deux bouts. Les deux taient mal laise pour plusieurs raisons. Premirement, Jenny avait t tellement affol, paniqu lorsquil t lhpital que Connor a tout, absolument tout raconter Cutter, qui maintenant est mal laise quand il sagit de se retrouver seul avec elle. Deuximement, Jenny avait dit une chose sans rflchir Cutter, ce qui les met tous deux trs, trs mal laise

FLASH BACK

Nick : Ne pleure pas... Jenny : Je me suis trop inquit... Je t'aime trop pour ne pas pleurer...

FIN FLASH BACK

De temps en temps, lorsque leurs regards se croisaient, ils les dtournaient mais aussi rougissaient lgrement Difficile dimaginer Cutter rougir, nest-ce pas ?

**********

Au bout de deux mois, Cutter pouvait marcher, courir mais ne sen sortait pas mieux avec Jenny ! Mais il eut lautorisation du mdecin de travailler condition de ne pas fournir trop defforts, sil savait ! Le lendemain il allait au CRA. Il ne stait apparemment pas pass grand-chose part Giganotosaurus et la fermeture dune anomalie grce la machine de Connor. Il y avait encore pas mal de travaux mais la plupart du matriel de base tait rpar et fonctionnait ! il vit Connor qui tait pench sur le dtecteur danomalies en train de brancher des cbles. Cutter sapprocha de lui et posa une main sur son paule, Connor sursauta en criant et tomba par terre en trbuchant sur une bote outils :

Connor : Professeur ! Vous mavez fais peur !

Cutter : Javais remarqu !

Alert par le bruit, Lester sortit de son bureau et fit une drle de mine en voyant Cutter. Il descendit tranquillement et sapprocha des deux scientifiques :

Lester : Ca me fait drle de dire a. Mais.. je suis content de vous revoir parmi nous Cutter.

Il prit peur tout seul et repartit dans son bureau pendant que Cutter et Connor continuaient leur discussion indiffrents.

Cutter : Jai appris par Abby que ta machine pour fermer les anomalies marche.

Connor : Heu.. oui, on peut dire a comme a Jai eu un peu de mal.

Cutter : Elle marche, cest lessentiel ! O est Abby dailleurs ?

Connor : Au zoo, elle devait aider car ya des petits lions qui vont bientt natre. Enfin, je crois

Cutter sourit en se souvenant de la jeune femme qui avait accouch grce Abby deux mois plus tt

Cutter : Et Sarah ? Et Becker ?

Connor : Becker jen sais rien et Sarah je crois quelle soccupe de lartefact dans le labo.

Cutter : Je vais pass les voir, tu viens ?

Connor : Heu.. non, quelquun a trbuch sur les cbles et je dois tout rebrancher

Cutter : Ca ne serait pas toi ce quelquun ?

Connor : Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous voulez parler

Connor repartit dans ses rparations et Cutter allait vers le labo en levant les yeux au ciel Il croisa au passage Becker, qui le salua sans rester ayant des choses faire. Cutter entre dans le labo, cette pice tait annexe la salle o il avait construit sa maquette. Il y avait encore un peu de matriel rparer ou remplacer, ils taient sous de grands draps blancs. Sarah tait en train de gratter lartefact. Il ne lavait pas vu depuis deux moi. a lui fit un choc, dautant plus que lartefact tait un peu nettoy, un quart tait compltement lisse et brillant, dune couleur de bronze clair ou or. Il ne savait pas trop Sarah ne lavait toujours pas remarqu. Il se contenta de parler pour lui faire comprendre quelle tait l :

Cutter : Bonjour Sarah.

Elle se retourna, avec un grand sourire sur le visage :

Sarah : Cutter ! Vous tes de retour ! Comment allez-vous ?

Cutter : Bien, nostalgique

Les yeux de Cutter fuyaient vers lartefact, malgr la politesse quil aurait voulu montrer et rester sans lobserver cela lui tait impossible ; il tait trop intrigu pour lcher du regard lartefact, Sarah sen rendit compte et commena parler :

Sarah : Connor ma charg de le nettoyer. Jai lhabitude des objets anciens mais, cest trange

Cutter : Comment a ?

Sarah : Venez voir, vous voyez cette couche noir ?

Cutter se contenta dhocher la tte :

Sarah : On dirait que a a t brl mais.. je ne vois pas pourquoi Jaurais voulu envoyer des chantillons de cette matire brle au labo, mais comme vous le voyez, il nest pas encore en tat de fonctionner correctement. Je les ai donc envoy au CRDI, le centre de recherches pour le dveloppement international. Problme, cest bien plus long que si ctait nous qui avait fait les tests. Et cest plus cher mais a cest Lester qui verra.

Cutter : Et quel est cette matire ?

Il dsigna la couleur bronze dore

Sarah : Je ne sais pas trop, un genre de bronze clair. Mais jai aussi commenc remarquer des numros. Une sorte de code ?

Elle montra une partie dun endroit gratt, seuls deux numros apparaissaient mais la matire brle en cachait dautres. Ils pouvaient lire 6 et 5

Cutter : Ca pourrait tre une cl mais de quoi

Sarah se remit au travail et Cutter observa vaguement la salle o des morceaux de son ancienne maquette taient prsentes il y alla et observa le tout, des draps blancs recouvraient le tout mais des morceaux dpassaient den dessous Il observa un moment et une voix quil connaissait bien le fit se retourner :

Voix : On a tout laiss comme a, pour ton retour.

Cutter : Jenny

Cette dernire sourit. Ils sobservrent longtemps et Cutter brisa le silence :

Cutter : Tu sais quand jtais dans lambulance, tu mas dis quelque chose et..

Une alarme sonna, une lumire rouge commena clignoter Une anomalie venait de souvrir. Immdiatement, Sarah, Becker, Cutter et Jenny sortirent et allrent rejoindre Connor dans la grande salle.

Cutter : O se trouve lanomalie ?

Connor : Ca cherche, a cherche. a y est ! Dans une villa du quartier chic de Londres.

Cutter : Becker, deux demi-douzaines dhommes. Connor prviens Abby de nous rejoindre l-bas ! Si cest dans une villa, cest srement habit.

Tout le monde se prpara, les hommes de Becker commencrent charger le matriel et Connor les aida pour sa machine fermer les anomalies. Sarah, Cutter, Jenny, Connor montrent dans la premire voiture conduite par Jenny, Cutter ne voulant pas prendre de risques Becker et ses hommes se compactrent dans trois voitures et les quatre voitures commencrent rouler sur lautoroute pour aller plus vite. Abby tait prvenue.

Ils arrivrent au bout dune demi-heure et se garrent devant limmense maison Elle tait une vingtaine de mtres du bord de la route, une grande pelouse verte stendait sur toute cette longueur. Un petit oranger se trouvait sur le ct mais il ny avait aucune orange en cette priode dhiver. La maison tait blanche et avait deux tages trs larges dau moins cinquante mtres de largeur. On pouvait voir que le jardin continuait derrire la maison Ils commencrent pntrer dans la maison qui tait silencieuse. Trop silencieuse La voiture dAbby se gara et cette dernire arriva en courant et sauta sur Cutter :

Abby : Je suis trop contente que tu soies de retour !

Cutter : Calme-toi, sinon Connor risque de devenir jaloux !

Connor : Je suis pas jaloux ! Pourquoi je serais jaloux ? Cest vrai quoi cest comme si jtais jaloux de chaque personne quAbby enlaait ! Je suis pas jaloux du tout ! Mais alors pas du tout, du tout, du tout !!

Jenny fit revenir le calme en faisant taire tout le monde :

Becker : Cest silencieux, trop silencieux

Sarah : Peut-tre quil ny a personne

Cutter : Jespre

Le hall tait immense et tait carrel de marbre blanc, des grands escaliers montaient au premier tage et deux portes donnaient sur les cts, le hall tait presque vide de meubles. Il y avait une petite table moderne en verre o tait pos un tlphone, un carnet dadresse et dautres petites babioles comme des cls ou autre. Deux plantes vertes encadraient les larges escaliers qui menaient au premier tage.

Becker : Vous, et vous allez voir si ya quelque chose dans les pices annexes !

Il avait dsign quatre hommes qui se sparrent en deux groupes de deux ; des deux ts, lun donnait un violent coup de pied dans la porte et lautre entrait pour ressortir quelques secondes plus tard :

Premier agent : R.A.S !

Second agent : R.A.S !

Les quatre agents rejoignirent le groupe et ils se mirent monter prudemment les escaliers. Une fois arriver en haut, neuf hommes allrent droite pour visiter une srie de pices, les autres agents et le groupe de scientifiques allrent gauche. Il y avait tellement de pices dans cette villa ! La longueur tait plus grande que la largeur, au moins le double. Pour tre un quartier chic ctait un sacr quartier chic ! Ils commencrent avancer prudemment quand ils entendirent un bruit de porte de refermant venant den bas. Ils allrent voir et ne virent rien du tout. Puis en entendirent un second et tournrent la tte vers leur gauche (cest--dire la porte de droite) pour voir la porte de droite ferm. Becker fit signe trois agents qui tait partit droite de descendre voir car eux aussi avaient entendu les bruits. Pendant quils allaient voir, les autres continuaient. Ils commencrent par regarder les pices annexes, ils en taient seulement deux quand Abby remarqua quelque chose. Elle fit signe aux autres dapprocher, elle montra une porte au bout du couloir entrouverte. Or, toutes les portes vues jusqu prsent taient fermes. Ils commencrent y aller. Un des hommes de Becker se plaa ct de la porte, lautre attendait en face, ce dernier frappa dedans pendant que les deux autres entraient et observaient le tout, le groupe entra, ils entrrent dans lune des plus grande pices de la maison autre que le hall ctait une chambre aussi grande en largeur quen longueur. Ils virent une femme de peau hle tendue sur le sol habill comme une femme de mnage. Une autre plus loin tait en sang, elle tait grosse et tait srement la propritaire de la maison de par sa tenue Cette dernire avait des genres de cicatrices, des plaies ouvertes au niveau du cou et du visage Il y avait du sang un peu partout sur elle et autour delle. Becker prit le pouls de la femme de mnage et acquiesa de la tte pour montrer quelle tait encore en vie, un de ses hommes prit celui de la propritaire mais il fit signe que non, ctait trop tard pour elle. Ils remarqurent des bouts de verres briser sur le sol Sarah tourna ngligemment la tte sur la gauche et vit une porte do venait une trange lumire Elle regarda et prvint tout le monde. Comme pour ouvrir la porte de la chambre, les hommes de Becker louvrirent sur une salle de bain o se trouvait lanomalie, lumineuse, elle tait de la hauteur de la pice

Connor : Bon ben au moins on la trouvait. Mais il ny a aucun animal.

Jenny : Qui a fait a cette femme, alors ?

Cutter : La crature est srement repartie.

Ils entendirent des bruits de course derrire eux et virent une jeune fille, une adolescente entrait en trombe, les trois hommes de Becker qui taient alls en bas derrire, apparemment essouffls par la course.

Becker : Qui est-ce ?

Premier homme : On nen sait rien ! Elle courait plus vite que nous

Adolescente : Et cest a les agents du gouvernement ? Eh ben ! Pas rapide les mitrailleuses

Tous le monde sobserva puis observa ladolescente, elle tait brune fonce, avec des yeux bleus lectriques perants qui rappelaient un peu ceux de Cutter. Elle avait un jean avec des converses noires, elle avait un t-shirt tout fait simple rouge et une veste en cuir noire, elle avait un grand sac fourre-tout en tissu beige qui lui arrivait sur la hanche droite Cette adolescente se rendit enfin compte quil y avait un corps de morte sur le sol de marbre blanc

Adolescente : Oh mon dieu !

Elle tourna la tte vers lanomalie et en esprant quelle dtourna la tte le groupe se mit crier :

Groupe : Non ! Non ! NOON !!

Adolescente : Et mvoil avec le gouvernement sur le dos !

Tout le monde fut surprit dentendre a Becker fit signe tous ses hommes de main de sortirent et de se placer diffrents endroits lintrieur et lextrieur de la maison

Jenny : Bon. On se calme. Dj, qui es-tu ?

Adolescente : Daisy Reilly, fille dAvril et James Reilly, nice de Patrick Walton et de cette chose.

La chose tait la femme morte tendue sur le sol. Cependant Cutter semblait rflchir normment

Cutter : Reilly ? Tes parents taient-ils .. palontologues ?

Daisy : Vous les connaissez ?

Cutter : Oui ! Je les connaissais bien, ton oncle aussi ! Avant la disparition dHelen jtais trs proche deux, nous avions fait nos tudes ensembles !

Daisy : Vous tes.. Cunner ?

Cutter : Cutter ! Cutter ! Je me souviens de toi ! Tu tais toute petite et je suis ton parrain.

Connor : Son parrain ?!

Daisy : Ya un problme ?

Abby : Est-ce que tu tes rendue compte que ta tante est morte et quil y a un machin bizarre dont tu sembles peine te soucier qui se trouve dans la salle de bain.

Daisy : En ralit ce nest pas vraiment ma tante. Cest la demi-sur du demi-frre de ma mre. Je la dteste.

Cutter : Comment vont tes parents ?

Daisy : Morts. Depuis six mois.

Un silence lourd pesa :

Cutter : Oh. Dsol, je..

Daisy : Cest pas grave.

Jenny : Autre problme. Je ne voudrais pas gcher ces retrouvailles de familles mais que sais-tu sur les anomalies ?

Daisy : Vous voulez parler des portes ?

Sarah : Je pense, oui

Daisy : Je sais que ce sont des portes inter dimensionnelles souvrant sur le pass ; je peux les sentir lorsquelles souvrent et lorsquelles se ferment et si elles sont proche sou non de moi.

Il y eut un silence bris par Connor qui clatait de rires Daisy se mit froncer les sourcils en le regardant.

Connor : Cest absolument . !

Il avait appuy sur les syllabes. Rageant encore plus Daisy qui grogna :

Daisy : Rigolez, rigolez On verra bien qui rira le dernier monsieur je sais tout !

Connor cessa de rire et la foudroya du regard. Un instant ils se dvisagrent comme deux enfants se disputant un jouet !

Becker : Ca ne nous dit pas ce qui a tu cette.. tante loign

Daisy se dtendit immdiatement et ignora royalement Connor ce qui le fit rager :

Daisy : Moi, au moins, je peux vous le dire. Compar certain !

Elle faisait allusion Connor, elle lui lana un regard de triomphe que tout le monde ignora sauf Connor qui grogna :

Jenny : Tu tais l ?

Daisy : Non mais regardez en haut droite au coin au dessus de la porte.

Ils levrent la tte et virent une camra.

Daisy : Maintenant, les gros muscles soccupent de mettre Maria ailleurs et on me suit.

Ils suivirent son regard et comprirent que Maria tait la femme de mnage Becker et Connor la prirent et la dposrent dans une chambre annexe celle-l. Puis ils traversrent le couloir en suivant ladolescente qui navait peur de rien. Ils la suivirent jusquau bout du couloir de droite et entrrent dans une salle o il y avait au moins une vingtaine dcrans. Elle tapa un long moment et des images vinrent sur le plus grand des crans qui tait gauche, une image vint et fit une sorte de retour en arrire. Cela se passait une demi-heure avant leur arrive.

La tante loigne de Daisy entra dans la chambre elle avait un verre deau la main, la femme de chambre la suivait. On pouvait entendre leurs paroles :

Tante : Jen ai assez de cet homme ! Il croit que je nen suis pas capable de moccuper de moi-mme ? Je commence peut-tre tre g mais je suis encore capable dtre responsable de moi !!

Elle jeta le verre au sol qui se brisa en morceaux. La femme de chambre se jeta pour ramasser mais la tante la stoppa :

Tante : Je sais moccuper de moi-mme ! Je me dbrouille seule ! Sortez !

La femme de chambre sortit et la tante commena ramasser les bouts de verre. Il y eut une petite explosion de lumire qui indiquait lapparition de lanomalie mais la tante de la remarqua. Elle se coupa avec les bouts de verre, elle ragea et alla dans la salle de bain, elle hurla et recula avec des petits animaux, autour delle, et dautres son cou, elle tomba au sol et ils commencrent la dvorer.

Ils firent un arrt sur image pour identifier le dinosaure :

Sarah : Quest-ce que cest ?

Connor ouvrit la bouche mais Daisy la prit de vitesse :

Daisy : Un groupe de Compsognathus, fin du Crtac.

Elle regarda Connor et tira la langue, il lui fit de mme et firent une sorte de bataille de tirage de langues !

Jenny : On se calme les enfants !

Daisy continua pour la vido.

Alert par les cris, Maria arriva en courant et hurla si fort que les Compsognathus senfuirent dans lanomalie et elle svanouit Il ne se passa rien de plus dans la vido.

Cutter : Bon ben on sait ce qui sest pass.

Daisy sursauta discrtement.

Cutter : Connor, vas fermer lanomalie.

Daisy : Inutile.

Jenny : Pourquoi ?

Daisy : Elle est en train de se refermer

Les autres se regardrent et se mirent courir vers la chambre, effectivement, lanomalie se refermait. Daisy les avait suivit, calmement. Lorsque lanomalie fut referme ils lobservrent.

Connor : Cest impossible ! Tu as du le voir sur les vidos !

Sarah : Pourquoi a serait impossible ?

Connor : Scientifiquement, cest impossible !

Daisy : Connor.

Il lobserva.

Daisy : Penses-tu que les anomalies soient, scientifiquement, justifiables ? Que cest possible ? Il y a quelques annes y aurais-tu cru ?

Connor : Oui !

Cutter : Connor a toujours eu un esprit trs irrationnel malgr quil soit un scientifique.

Daisy : Mais vous tous ? Vous y attendiez-vous ?

Ils sobservrent et durent reconnatre quelle avait raison

Jenny : Viens avec nous. Je pense que nous devons parler Lester. Nest-ce pas Cutter ?

Ce dernier affirma dun signe de tte, srieux.


End file.
